


Just a note to you

by Wonder_emotions



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Isolation, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonder_emotions/pseuds/Wonder_emotions
Summary: Clarke decides to let all go but first she needs to tell Bellamy her feelings.





	Just a note to you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and an experiment for me. Please be kind! Feel free to comment or to leave kudos if you liked it!

Bellamy, this note is for you, I wrote it after my betrayal in Polis, before cryo, so I leave you to it:

“Hey Bellamy, I just want you to know that I… I love you, and I know you’re with her and it’s not fair to me to tell you this now but I needed to say this just one time before… before letting you go, let all go.  
I tried to find a way to stop loving you but it’s so hard because loving you Bellamy, it’s like breathing for me, I can’t stop. (Gosh this is so not like me at all, so sentimental). I just… I spend my childhood imagining my future as a doctor and that I would help people (I was very naive at that period, such a fool). After my father’s death and my period in isolation I seriously consider to end it but, once on the ground, with the 100 and now I can say, especially with you, I felt at home, a dysfunctional and messy home, but MINE. And then, everything felt apart. I lost myself, I couldn’t save my family, I couldn’t protect the people that I love: Wells, Finn, Lexa, Jasper and the list never end. I made so many unforgivable mistakes and hurt so many people. Without me in charge, Jasper will be probably alive and Wells too. I.Hurt.You. and you always forget me but i know this time you can’t and you shouldn’t do it, I don’t deserve forgiveness, Bell.  
When you left me in Polis, in chains, I lost the last spark of hope that I could have been your head again ( maybe I’ve never been…) but Bellamy, you need to know that you have always be my heart and it’s my fault that I realised this too late. I called you for 6 year, 1,299 days. YOU kept me alive all that time, not Madi. Sure, she was a reason to survive but without the thought of you, I wouldn’t never lived the way I did, you were my hope, Bellamy.  
Now I can’t, I can’t keep going, nobody needs me and it’s okay… I finished my part, it’s time for me to go. Like I said in one of my messages to you: please don’t fell bad about all of this, I’m so proud of you and I will always love you.”  
May we meet again

Clarke


End file.
